phantom_corporationfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Doctor Who
Supreme Commander Doctor Who (* 3. August 1972 in Sankt Petersburg, Russland als Iwan Kusnezow''Durch seinen Sohn, John Kalito enthüllt., ''✝ 2024, nur sein menschlicher Körper, wiederbelebt) ist einer der meistgesuchten Kriminellen in Los Santos und der CEO, sowie auch Gründer von Phantom Corporation. Biografie Geburt & Frühe Kindheit Doctor Who wurde am 3. August 1972 als Iwan Kusnezow in Sankt Petersburg, Russland als Sohn einer jungen, friedvollen Mutter und eines kriminellen Vaters geboren. Als er zwei Jahre alt war, verließ sein Vater ihn und seine Mutter für immer. Drei Jahre später verstarb seine Mutter aufgrund eines Autounfalls. Daraufhin wurde Doctor Who in einigen Pflegefamilien und Kinderheimen untergebracht, bei welchen er sich jedoch ständig daneben benahm, da er aufgrund des Todes seiner Mutter extrem gebrochen war. Jugend Als er dreizehn Jahre alt war, nahm ihn ein Mann namens Flynn Sokolow, ein Waffen- und Sprengstoffexperte auf, welcher ihn unterwies und zu einem nahezu perfekten Kriminellen großzog. Als er sechzehn Jahre alt war, traf er Fiona Kalito und verliebte sich in sie, weshalb die beiden auch ein Paar wurden und sich bereits trotz ihres frühen Alters eine Familie wünschten. Wie er einst erwähnte, war er für kurze Zeit im russischen Militär, wo er sich einen guten Freund machte. Da Doctor Who in den Krieg ziehen musste, musste sich Fiona von ihm verabschieden. Kurze Zeit nachdem er in den Krieg eingezogen war, erkannte Fiona, dass sie schwanger war. Da Doctor Who dann später für tot erklärt wurde, erfuhr er nie von der Existenz seines Sohnes. Der Sohn der beiden, John Kalito wurde im November 1991 geboren. Aufgrund seiner Manipulationskünste, gelang es ihm die Gang, in welcher sein Adoptiv-Vater Mitglied war für sich zu gewinnen. Da Flynn jedoch der Anführer dieser Gang war, tötete Doctor Who ihn im Alter von 21 Jahren, um die Gang für sich zu beanspruchen. Als CEO von Phantom Corp. Jahre nachdem er die Gang einige Zeit lang angeführt und zum Erfolg geleitet hatte, begab er sich im Jahr 2002 nach Los Santos um dort ein neues Imperium aufzubauen und der größte, gefürchtetste Kriminelle aller Zeiten zu werden. Im Juli 2004, fand Doctor Who den Jungbrunnen, welcher seine Alterung fortan verhinderte. Im Jahr 2005, gründete er Phantom Corporation und stellte als erste Mitarbeiter Trevor und Michael ein, welche ihn jedoch verrieten, kurz darauf stoßen Colonel Sanders und viele weitere dazu. Im Jahr 2006, tötete er Alistair Milbourne, den damaligen CEO von Milbourne Enterprises, da auf diesen ein hohes Kopfgeld ausgesetzt war. Im Jahr 2017, gehörte sein Unternehmen bereits zu den meist gefürchteten kriminellen Organisationen der Vereinigten Staaten. Im Jahr 2018, begab sich Salatking nach Los Santos und Doctor Who stellte ihn als neuen Assistant CEO von Phantom Corporation ein. Treffen auf John Kalito Nachdem er seinen Sohn, John Kalito in Los Santos traf und er diesen überzeugte, dass er sein Sohn war, stellte Doctor Who ihn als Corporal der Leibgarde ein. Mit der Zeit, nahm Doctor Who John zu vielen Missionen mit und er wuchs zu einem recht kompetenten Kriminellen ran. Eines Tages, zwei Wochen nachdem Jackson Hawk Enterprises seinen Hauptsitz nach Los Santos verlegte, nahm Jackson Hawk, Doctor Whos ehemaliger Schüler John Kalito, Colonel Sanders und Fiona Kalito in Gefangenschaft. Jay McDonald stand in Konflikt mit Doctor Who, als er Undercover mit Jackson arbeitete, erfuhr er über die Gefangenschaft, folglich erfuhr Doctor Who auch davon. Nachdem Jackson Hawk verriet, dass er die Gefangen in einem Lagerhaus festhielt, fuhr er dort umgehend mit Jay hin, während Doctor Who ihnen unbemerkt folgte. Während der Fahrt, bot Jackson Jay an, bei Jackson Enterprises als Assistant CEO zu arbeiten, da er ihm sehr viel Geld und Erfolg versprach, nahm Jay an. Beim Lagerhaus angekommen, verriet Jackson Doctor Who, dass er Fiona mehrfach vergewaltigte und schwängerte. Da Jackson in die Hölle wollte, um Doctor Who dort quälen zu können, provozierte er seinen Tod. Letztendlich, tötete Doctor Who ihn dann auch. Außerdem entstand letztendlich auch ein Kampf zwischen Doctor Who und Jay, wobei Doctor Who ihn schwer verwundete. Nachdem Jay John mit letzter Kraft befreite, sah er sich den Vertrag von Jackson Enterpises nochmal an, worauf er bemerkte, dass er aufgrund von Jacksons Tod zum neuen CEO aufgestiegen war, John fuhr währenddessen Jay ins Krankenhaus. Doctor Who, welcher seine Freundin Fiona gerade aus der Gefangenschaft befreit hatte, begab sich mit einem Privatjet in Begleitung seiner Freundin wieder nach Russland, damit die beiden dort in Ruhe leben können. Während John noch zum Krankenhaus fuhr, teilte Doctor Who ihm mit, dass er für eine Weile weg gehen würde, worauf John sehr wütend wurde und Doctor Who zu seinem Feind erklärte, außerdem nahm er Jays Angebot Assistant CEO von Jackson Enterprises, welches nun zu J. Industries geworden war an. Zeit mit Fiona Kalito Während er sich mit Fiona in Russland vergnügte, heiratete er sie unter anderem endlich und die beiden zogen das Kind von Jackson Hawk groß, welches sie Karen Kusnezow nannten. 3 Jahre später Da Fiona ihm später erzählte, dass Jay sie während ihrer Gefangenschaft gut behandelte und dass er ihn womöglich nicht verraten wollte, begab sich Doctor Who, welcher Jay für tot hielt erneut nach Los Santos. Mittlerweile waren Phantom Corporation und J. Industries gleich mächtig, Phantom Corp. wurde nun von Salatking geleitet und J. Industries wurde nach wie vor von Jay und John geleitet. Apokalypse von Los Santos Eines Tages, im Jahr 2021, töte er Noah Milbourne, den Sohn von Alistair Milbourne, dies startete die Apokalypse von Los Santos, welche bis ins Jahr 2024 anhielt. Menschlicher Tod Im Jahr 2024, opferte Doctor Who Gott seinen menschlichen Körper, wodurch ihm nur noch seine Satan-Gestalt blieb, im Austausch, beendete Gott die Apokalypse und erschuf ein neues Universum, in dem die Milbourne-Familie und das Zombie-Virus nie existierten. Seither führt Doctor Who ein erfülltes Leben in der Hölle. Beerdigung Seine Beerdigung fand im Jahr 2024 statt. Legende Obwohl sein menschlicher Körper tot war, konnte er aus der Hölle heraus immer noch mit Salatking reden und diesem hilfreiche Ratschläge in Bezog auf Phantom Corp. geben. Später sprach er auch zu Colonel Sanders' Klon und erzählte ihm, er solle Salatking stürzen, da dieser kein effizienter CEO war, zudem erzählte er ihm auch, dass er aktuell versuchte Gott zu überreden auf die Erde zurückkehren zu können, Colonel Sanders' Klon erzählte ihm daraufhin auch, dass er vermutlich durch die Erinnerung, die er von seiner Vorlage behalten hat, dass er wüsste, dass Gott eine Fusion aus mehreren Personen ist und, dass dies ihm unangenehm wäre. Doctor Who erkannte seinen Vorteil darin. Wiedererlangung seines Körpers Im Jahr 2025, nachdem er Gott im Golf, Bowling, Tennis und Boxen besiegt hatte, erlangte er seinen menschlichen Körper wieder, indem er Gott überredete, denn er überreichte ihm einige Seelen von Menschen der Erde, die er kurz zuvor erntete. Letztendlich wurde sein Körper an seinem Todestag, also genau ein Jahr nach seinem Tod wieder lebendig und er stieg mitten in der Nacht vor den Augen von Colonel Sanders' Klon, Salatking und Jay aus seinem Grab, seine alten Kollegen sahen ihn zunächst als Bedrohung, doch Doctor Who konnte sich die Waffen von Colonel Sanders' Klon und Salatking leicht schnappen, während Jay seine behielt, aufgrund dessen, dass er diesem zuvor ein Super-Serum gespritzt hatte, welches ihm übermenschliche Kraft verleiht. Chengs Rückkehr Im Jahr 2025, traf Doctor Who auf seinen alten Freund, Cheng, ein ehemaliger Soldat im japanischen Militär und stellte diesen auf seinen Wunsch bei Phantom Corp. als Ersatz für Colonel Sanders' Klon, welcher kurz zuvor inhaftiert wurde. Zeitreise Konflikt Im Jahr 2025, während Doctor Who und Katja sich im Bunker aufhielten, erschien ein mysteriöser Mann vor dem Eingang des Bunkers, Doctor Who hörte die Explosion des Zeit-Vortexes, durch welchen sich der Mann, welcher sich später als Edward Fletcher vorstellte vom Jahr 2073 aus in das Jahr 2025 reiste, um, wie er Doctor Who erklärte seinen Vater, Mark Gibbs zu retten. Edward Fletcher ist Teil der Time Patrol, ein Betrieb, welcher in der Zukunft zu J. Industries gehört. Doctor Who hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Ahnung wer Mark Gibbs ist, als Edward anfängt ihn zu beschreiben, wird ihm jedoch klar, dass es sich hierbei wohl um Colonel Sanders' Klon handelt. Letztendlich erzählt Doctor Who ihm die Geschehnisse, worauf Colonel Sanders' Klon ihm erklärt, dass Mark Gibbs sein Wunschname wäre, sollte er einen neuen Körper bekommen, welchen er sich seit seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt wünscht. Letztendlich sprach der Colonel zu Gott, welcher ihm einen Deal vorschlug, er müsse sich selbst umbringen um einen neuen Körper nach seinen Wünschen zu erlangen, der Colonel wünschte sich groß und schwarz zu werden, allerdings wurde er zu einem normal großen Weißen und nahm den Namen Mark Gibbs an. Anders als von Edward vermutet, wird der Colonel jedoch bereits im Jahr 2025 auf seiner Yacht ermordet, was die Zeitlinie komplett verändert und Edward aus der Existenz löscht, dieser hatte ihm kurz zuvor mitgeteilt, dass der Mörder seines Vaters höchstwahrscheinlich auch der Mörder von Doctor Whos Mutter war. Seither machte Doctor Who es sich zur Aufgabe die Person zu finden, die den Colonel und seine Mutter tötete, er schwor der Person den Tod und die qualvolle Löschung in der Hölle. Bei dem Mörder handelt es sich um den zukünftigen J. Industries CEO, Richard Sanchez. Dieser erscheint Doctor Who später und verrät ihm von seinem Deal mit Bill Cipher, dem Vater Gottes, welcher ihm unendliche Macht versprach, wenn er Doctor Who töten würde, jedoch ist Doctor Who ein guter Bekannter von Cipher, weshalb Richard bald realisiert, dass dies alles eine List war. Bill erfüllt Doctor Who seinen Wunsch und belebt alle Opfer Richards, also Colonel Sanders' Klon, Doctor Whos Mutter und weitere wieder und transferierte sie in ein neues Universum, bei welchem seine Mutter zu Gott wurde und Colonel Sanders' Klon der Leiter eines neuen Phantom Corps, im Gegenzug musste er den originalen Colonel wiederbeleben, welcher ebenfalls in das neue Universum transferiert wurde, Edward wurde ebenfalls in das neue Universum geschickt. Letztendlich, löschte Doctor Who Richard aus der Existenz, indem er seine Mutter tötete als Rache für den Colonel, seine Mutter und alle anderen unschuldigen Lebewesen, die er kaltblütig tötete. Jackson Hawks Geist wurde während eines Unfalls aus der Hölle befreit, weshalb er nun in Los Santos sein Unwesen treibt, allerdings möchte er Doctor Who nicht bekämpfen sondern endlich Frieden mit ihm schließen und ihm seine Dienste anbieten. Doctor Who lehnt ihn deutlich ab und versiegelt seine Seele schließlich, was Jackson Hawk endgültig vernichtete. Einige Wochen später, gelangt ein Bewohner des zuvor von Doctor Who geschaffenen Alternativ-Universums in das Haupt-Universum zurück, da der Zeit-Vortex instabil war, war er dennoch zugänglich und die Bewohner des Alternativ-Universums hatten die Zeitreise-Technologie ebenfalls bereits entwickeln können. Der Bewohner war tatsächlich Doctor Whos Gegenstück. Letztendlich wurde er wieder in sein Universum gebracht, als Austausch musste jedoch auch ein anderer Bewohner seines Universums, der zuvor im Haupt-Universum lebte in das Haupt-Universum zurückkehren, weshalb der originale Colonel Sanders dadurch in das Haupt-Universum zurückkehrte und seine alten Freunde bei Phantom Corp. wieder traf. Doctor Who hatte bei dieser Entscheidung gemischte Gefühle. Halloween 2026 Am 31. Oktober 2026, ist Phantom Corp. gerade dabei eine Halloween Party zu veranstalten, als sie in den Nachrichten sehen, dass ein neues kriminelles Genie namens Joker sein Unwesen treibt. Doctor Who beauftragt seine Mitarbeiter damit, dem Joker aus der Klemme zu helfen. Dies tun sie auch, worauf sie ihn in das Phantom Corp. Büro einladen und mit ihm dort über seine Vorhaben reden, Doctor Who ist allerdings nicht mehr im Gebäude und sein Aufenthalt, sowie sein späteres Schicksal bleibt unbekannt. Sein Verschwinden stand allerdings ohne Zweifel in Verbindung mit dem Auftauchen des Jokers. Persönlichkeit Doctor Who ist kaltherzig, ehrgeizig, manipulativ, vom Ruhm besessen, teils größenwahnsinnig, geizig und ein guter Stratege. Er ist zudem auch physisch sehr stark und hat schon den ein oder anderen Muskelprotz vermöbelt, er ist geistig auch nur schwer zu brechen. Der Grund für seine Kaltherzigkeit ist seine furchtbare Kindheit. Sein Geiz zeigt sich beispielsweise dadurch, dass er seinen Mitarbeitern vergleichsweise sehr wenig bezahlt und Colonel Sanders trotz seines hohen Alters nicht in Rente gehen lässt. Aussehen Doctor Who ist ein muskulöser Mann mit blonden Haaren und einer grimmigen Erscheinung. Er ist 1,81 Meter großLSPD Datenbank und hat blaue Augen, außerdem ist er physisch Anfang 30. Er trägt meist eine schwarze Brille, ein schwarzes Bandana mit einem blaufarbigen Mund eines Totenkopfes darauf, sowie eine schwarze Kappe, auf der in weißen Großbuchstaben LS (kurz für Los Santos) steht. Nachdem er seinen menschlichen Körper wiedererlangte, hatte er rote Augen, ein neues Bandana mit grauem Schädel, sowie eine rote Jacke und blaue Schuhe, außerdem ist er durch die Nachwirkungen seiner Satan-Gestalt zu etwa 1,85 Meter herangewachsen. In seiner Teufelsgestalt ist Doctor Who immer noch muskulös und hat orange-rote Augen sowie zwei Hörner auf seinem Kopf. Er ist in dieser Gestalt unterschiedlich groß, wenn er sich vermenschlicht um beispielsweise mit seinen Untertanen zu reden, ist er etwa 3,80 Meter groß und in seiner Herrschaftsgestalt, welche er nutzt um mit Menschen auf der Erde zu reden oder um untreue Seelen zu löschen, ist er mindestens 20 Meter groß. File:X2M3jk4gv020NwdWq9DjyA 0 0.jpg|2025 V2 File:Jhju.png|2025 V1 File:Doctor who as of 2021.png|2021 File:HZ4OVjmgGE-EXYXcJ0T2ZA 0 0.jpg|2017-2021 Fähigkeiten * Physische Stärke: Doctor Who ist vergleichsweise physisch sehr stark und hat viele seiner Gegner bereits ohne Hilfsmittel im Zweikampf besiegt. * Waffenexperte: Doctor Who kann selbst für einen erfahrenen Kriminellen und Ex-Soldat sehr gut mit Waffen umgehen und kennt sich gut mit ihnen aus. * Profirennfahrer: Doctor Who ist ein sehr guter Fahrer und kann alle Arten von Autos und Motorrädern problemlos fahren. Er hat zudem an vielen Rennen teilgenommen. * Erfahrener Anführer: Da Doctor Who über 20 Jahre lang Gangleiter und CEO war, hat er sich zu einem guten, erfahrenen Anführer entwickelt, welcher sein Unternehmen vergleichsweise erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle hat. * Hacker-Experte: Doctor Who kann gut mit einem Computer umgehen und ist sogar in der Lage zu hacken. * Guter Pilot: Doctor Who ist ein guter Pilot und kann jedes Flugzeug problemlos fliegen. * Attentäter: Doctor Who kann ein Attentat problemlos und sauber ausführen. * Meister-Stratege: Doctor Who ist ein erfahrener Stratege, wie es sich bei diversen Raubüberfällen und anderen Missionen zeigt. * Herrscher der Hölle: Da Doctor Who Satan tötete und somit die Hölle übernahm, ist er in der Lage Menschen in der Hölle auf beliebige Art zu foltern oder sie dort für einen kurzen Zeitraum raus zu holen. * Ausbilder: Doctor Who ist ein Teilzeit Ausbilder an seiner eigenen Akademie. Die Schüler mögen ihn als Ausbilder sehr. * Entfesselung des Potenzials: Um selbst extrem starke Gegner bekämpfen zu können, ist Doctor Who in der Lage kurze Zeit lang sein gesamtes Potenzial, also auch seine überwältigenden Kräfte als Satan freizusetzen. Wenn er dies tut umgibt ihn eine orange-farbige Aura und sein Körper ist mit Larva übersehen. Schwächen * Sterblichkeit: Da er ein Mensch ist, kann Doctor Who aufgrund vieler Ursachen sterben. Dennoch altert er nur, wenn die Mystiker, welche die Jungbrunnen-Relikte erschaffen haben, es wünschen und die Wirkung stoppen. * Unkontrollierte Emotionen: Wenn Doctor Who seine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hat, kann er zum einen zu einer Gefahr werden und auch ungewollte Fehler machen, wie beispielsweise Gegner zu töten, bevor sie eventuell noch nützliches Informationen verraten hätten können. Dies zeigt sich vor allem wenn es um seine Familie geht. Beziehungen Familie Doctor Whos Mutter Doctor Who hatte eine relativ normale Beziehung zu seiner Mutter, obwohl Doctor Who nicht immer leicht war, mochte seine Mutter ihn sehr, weshalb es Doctor Who auch so verletzte, als sie verstarb. Hugo Kusnezow Doctor Who hatte keine gute Beziehung zu seinem Vater, da dieser unverantwortlich war und letztendlich ihn und seine Mutter verließ. Nachdem er ihm dann im Jahr 2021 wieder in Los Santos begegnete, akzeptierte er ihn zwar, mochte ihn aber dennoch nicht und versprach, er würde ihn in der Hölle foltern, nachdem er sich selbst umbrach. John Kalito John ist Doctor Whos Sohn. Er wusste bis zum Jahr 2018 nicht von seiner Existenz, nachdem er ihn jedoch traf und sie sich gegenseitig vertrauten, entwickelt sie eine gute Vater-Sohn Beziehung. Letztendlich jedoch, wurde John zu einem seiner größten Feinde, indem er sich J. Industries anschloss, da Doctor Who ihn erneut verlassen hatte, um mit Fiona Kalito in Russland verlängerte Flitterwochen machen zu können. Letztendlich wurde John Kalito in der Apokalypse von seinem Vater erschossen, da dieser nun zu einem Zombie geworden wurde. Seither verweilt er in der Hölle, in welcher er immer noch ein Zombie-Mutant ist, weshalb Doctor Who seinen Sohn auch als verloren ansah und mit ihm abschloss. Flynn Sokolow Doctor Who hatte eine besondere Beziehung zu seinem Adoptiv-Vater. Flynn lehrte ihn alles, was er für seine spätere kriminelle Laufbahn wissen musste. Letztendlich war es für Doctor Who jedoch kein Problem, seinen Adoptiv-Vater umzubringen, um dessen Gang zu übernehmen, da er zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Emotionen wie Liebe mehr empfand. Auch bewunderte Doctor Who ihn sogar etwas, da er Soldat war und Doctor Who auch einer werden wollte, was er kurze Zeit lang auch war. Freundschaften Salatking Salatking ist Doctor Whos bester Freund. Er hat ihn während seiner Zeit beim russischen Militär kennengelernt. Beide hatten nie einen richtigen Vater und beide wollten von ihren Familien fliehen. Im Jahr 2018, begab sich Salatking nach Los Santos und Doctor Who stellte ihn als neuen Assistant CEO von Phantom Corporation ein. Colonel Sanders' Klon Colonel Sanders' Klon wächst Doctor Who mit der Zeit immer mehr ans Herz, bis sie letztendlich zu guten, möglicherweise sogar besten Freunden werden, auch wenn sie teilweise ebenfalls Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben. Ronald McDonald Ronald McDonald ist eher ein guter Bekannter von Doctor Who. Meist haben die beiden eine gute Mentor-Schüler Beziehung, doch manchmal streiten sie auch. Arbeitskollegen Colonel Sanders Doctor Who kann Colonel Sanders nicht besonders gut leiden, obwohl dieser schon seit Jahren für ihn arbeitet. Zwischen den beiden besteht eine gewisse Rivalität. Hauptsächlich wollte er Sanders nicht weiter kommen lassen, da dieser bereits zu alt war und laut seinen eigenen Worten "kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt stand" Mister Clean Mister Clean und Doctor Who sind nicht mehr als Kollegen, außerhalb der Arbeit, interagieren sie nie miteinander. Detective Sanders Auch wenn Doctor Who Detective Sanders gar nicht ausstehen konnte, war er einer seiner Angestellten zur Probe. Romantische Beziehungen Fiona Kalito Fiona ist Doctor Whos Ehefrau, sowie auch die einzige Person, die er jemals liebte. Mit ihr hat er einen Sohn, John Kalito. Vanessa Es wurde öfters erwähnt, dass Doctor Who und Vanessa einst eine Beziehung und mehrere One-Night-Stands hatten. Außerdem ist Vanessa Doctor Whos Obersekretärin. Feindschaften LSPD Durch seine diversen kriminellen Machenschaften in Los Santos, wurde Doctor Who zu einem der meistgesuchten Verbrecher des LSPD. Auch wenn das LSPD befürchtet, Phantom Corp. könnte ihnen gefährlich werden, wenn sie Doctor Who verhaften, kommen sie immer dann, wenn Doctor Who gerade eine kriminelle, nachweisbare Tat vollbracht hat, um ihn festnehmen zu können. Allerdings, war Doctor Who ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus. Jay McDonald Doctor Who und Jay hatten einen Konflikt zwischen 2018 und 2021, jedoch gingen sie mit ihren Unternehmen später eine gemeinsame Partnerschaft ein. John Kalito Seitdem Doctor Who Los Santos mit Fiona erneut verließ, wurde John sehr wütend auf seinen Vater, weshalb er sich J. Industries anschloss und damit zum Rivalen seines Vaters wurde. Selbst nachdem J. Industries mit Phantom Corp. eine Partnerschaft einging, verließ John Kalito J. Industries, da er Doctor Who immer noch bezwingen wollte und Böse auf ihn war. Trevor & Michael Trevor & Michael waren Doctor Whos erste Mitarbeiter, welche ihn kurze Zeit nach ihrer Einstellung verraten wollten, doch Doctor Who kam ihnen zuvor. Diverse Gangs, Kartelle und andere sowie eigenes Unternehmen Doctor Who hat sich vor allem durch seine Gang und sein Unternehmen, sowie seine allgemeine Bekanntheit viele Feinde gemacht, dazu gehören Drogenkartelle, andere Unternehmen, Gangs, sowie auch teils Mitarbeiter seines eigenen Unternehmens. Titel / Ränge * Junior Lieutenant im Russischen Militär (ca. 1990-1993) * Gangkommandant in Doctor Whos Gang (unter Flynns Führung) (1980er-1993) * Gangleader in Doctor Whos Gang (1993-2002) * Gangleader einer unbenannten Gang in Los Santos (2002-2005) * Chief Executive Officer von Phantom Corp. (2005-2024, 2025--) * Einsatzleiter des A-Teams (ca. 2005--) * Ausbilder an der Phantom Corporation University (2017--) * Satan (2017--) * Meister des Todes (selbsternannt, 2018--) * Supreme Commander des Zombie-Widerstandes (2021-2024) * Gott (vorübergehend aufgrund der Inkompetenz seines Vorgängers, 2025--) Sprüche * " Du hättest dich besser nicht mit mir anlegen sollen " * " Schnauze, Colonel " * " Schmerzen sagen mehr als tausend Worte" * " Nenn mich Boss" Triva * Er ist nicht zu verwechseln mit dem gleichnamigen Protagonisten in der britischen Science-Fiction-Reihe Doctor Who. * Weist Ähnlichkeit mit Schauspieler Nick Carter auf. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Lebende Charaktere Kategorie:Mitarbeiter bei Phantom Corp. Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Unternehmensleiter Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Russische Charaktere Kategorie:Soldaten Kategorie:Gangmitglieder Kategorie:Charaktere, die 1972 geboren wurden Kategorie:Gangleiter Kategorie:Waisenkinder Kategorie:Sokolow Familie Kategorie:Doctor Whos Familie Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Los Santos Bewohner Kategorie:Träger des Satan-Titels